


No One Dreams in Hell

by duffmansean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hell, Hurt Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duffmansean/pseuds/duffmansean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You're not supposed to dream in Hell, because you're not supposed to sleep.  But Dean dreamed... </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Dreams in Hell

You're not supposed to dream in Hell, because you're not supposed to sleep. But Dean dreamed... even if it was only for what felt like a few moments. Those precious moments between his guts hitting the floor from Alastair's creative torturing and when he was suddenly whole again; everything would go black and he'd be dreaming.

Sometimes he dreamed of Dad. Sometimes he dreamed memories--Sam with a plastic spoon in his mouth or belting Bon Jovi out of key or his Dad pointing at the insides of his baby-girl and teaching Dean what to call them. Most of the time, though, he dreamed of his little brother -- back when he was still Sammy -- and sitting in the back seat of the Impala playing with little green army men and Legos and subsisting on a not-so-well-balanced diet of Funyuns and Mr. Pibb. 

Then Dean would wake, whole and alive and Alastair would start again... Dean knew he was in Hell -- because you're not supposed to dream, not supposed to remember the sweet innocence of a baby brother or the warmth of family reunion.... but he did. And in the end, when he finally agreed to Alastair's offer... it wasn't the pain, the torture, the ache that permeated every cell of his being that broke him. It wasn't the freedom that made him pick up the knife. 

No. It was the promise of never dreaming again.


End file.
